On the Run
by wingedgrl15
Summary: A girl named Jessica has been given wings and is kept in a prison cell with five other kids like her. They all want to get out of Itex but it is dangerous. When they get out they are on the run. Okay this is my own flock that I made up. Hope you like.
1. Winged

**A/N: Hi my name is winged. This is my first story for Maximum Ride. This is my own flock that I created. Some character's from Maximum Ride might be in here but for now it's just mine. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or it's character's.**

**Claimer: My character's.**

* * *

I was sitting in my living room waiting for my mom to take me to "the appointment". My mom wouldn't tell me what the appointment was for or where it was. I should introduce myself shouldn't I? My name is Jessica but everyone calls me Jess or freak depending on who you are. I have blue grey eyes, brown hair, tan shin, and I am five feet and six inches. I look nothing like my mom. She has blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and is much taller. She is a science freak she works for some scientific company. She is really smart. I suck at science. I am fifteen years old by the way. I looked over to my right and saw my mom come into the room. She smiled at me.

"Lets go Jessica." She said.

I nodded and followed her out to the car. I got in the passenger seat and buckled up. Safety first! My mom came in next to me on the drivers side and buckled up. She backed out of the driveway. She kept the radio off as she drove. I didn't recognize the area we were in. There was a lot of trees and not many buildings.

"Mom, where are we?" I asked.

"I got a call from my boss saying that I have to stop by work to pick something up." she said.

"Oh okay." I said softly.

I have never been to my moms work. I haven't met anyone she works with either. Soon we pulled up next to this huge building. It looked like it was from the future. It looked really cool. She got out her work I.D. And pulled up to the gate. She punched in some numbers into the machine and the gate opened. The gate was gigantic. It had barbed wire on the top like it was trying to keep something out...... or something in. She parked in a parking spot and got out. I followed. We walked up to the entrance and my mom showed her badge. They let us in. We walked through. Everything looked so clean and perfect. No wonder my mom liked her job. My mom lead me to this office and I saw a man look up at us and smile.

"Hello Nancy. Who is your friend?" he asked.

"Hi Jim. This is my daughter Jessica." she said.

He smiled a creepy smile at me. He kind of gave me the creeps.

"Hello Jessica. Nancy why didn't you tell me how beautiful your daughter was. You know what we can do such extraordinary things to her that will make her more special." Jim said.

What on Earth is this man talking about?

"I'm glad to hear that." my mom said.

I turned around to see tow huge guys walk up behind me. One grabbed me and the other put a needle in my arm ans injected something into me. I started to feel really tired. Suddenly I was asleep.

"Is she awake?" I heard someone say.

"It looks like she is coming around." Someone else said.

I opened my eyes slowly. I looked around and saw five kids staring at me. It looked like I was in a cell. I shop up like a rocket.

"Who are you people?" I asked.

"I'm Derek and I am ten." the boy said.

He had brown hair and brown eyes. He looked like he could use a tan but whatever. He was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans.

"This is my twin sister Molly." he said as he pointed to a girl who looked exactly like him.

She was wearing a pink tank top and jeans.

"I'm Kristin and I am thirteen." said another girl.

She had on a long sleeved shirt and jeans. She had blue eyes, tan skin, blond hair and looked kind of tall.

"I'm Jake and I am fifteen." another guy said.

He was wearing a band t-shirt and jeans. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was tan and he looked really tall.

"Ant this is Matt he is sixteen." Jake said pointing to a guy sitting in the back of the cell.

Matt was wearing a band t-shirt and jeans too. He had blond hair and brown eyes. He looked just as tall as Jake. He was also very tan.

"Who are you?" Molly asked.

"I'm Jessica and I am fifteen." I said.

"You don't look fifteen." Jake said.

"How old do I look then?" I asked.

"Thirteen." Molly said.

She is so cute.

"Believe me I'm not thirteen." I said.

"I believe you." Derek said.

"So where are we?" I asked.

"We are in a prison cell in Itex." Matt said.

"He speaks!" Derek yelled.

"Shut up!" Jake said.

"What's Itex? And how did we get in here?" I asked.

"Itex is a place where they experiment on humans and animals and the mutate them. They make people 'special'" Derek said.

My jaw dropped.

"They made you "special" also. We all have wings." Molly said.

"No I don't." I said.

"Actually you do." Jake said.

He walked over to me and pointed to the mirror. I turned around and saw two wings on my back.

I felt like I was going to scream but I didn't react at all.

"By the way. How did you get inside of Itex?" Matt asked.

"My mom works here." I said.

Matt nodded and went back to the wall he was standing at originally.

"Your mom let them do this to you!" Kristen shouted.

"Shhhhhh!" everyone said.

"Yeah she did." I said.

"That is so wrong." Molly whispered.

"Why would she do it?" Derek asked.

"Money most likely." Jake said.

"It wasn't for money. It was for a promotion." I said.

"How do you know that?" Kristen asked.

"My mom was talking about getting a promotion on one condition but she never said what that condition was. But I guess I know now." I murmured.

"Your mom sounds evil." Molly said.

Derek and Kristen nodded in agreement.

"How long have we been here?" I asked.

"Matt's been here for a week. Molly and Derek have been her for five days. Kristen has been here for four days. I have been here for two. You have been here for a few hours." Jake said.

I nodded.

"We need to find a way out of this place." I said.

"I know a way out but it is really dangerous." Matt said.

"I don't care." I said.

"Okay. So the plan will start in a few days. You need to know the layout of this place first before we try to get out." Matt said.

I nodded.

**A/N: I hope you like it. Please review. ~winged**


	2. Jared

**A/N: Hi people! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or it's character's.**

**Claimer: My character's.**

* * *

A few minutes later we heard a door slam. I looked at the the prison cell door and saw my mom standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you?" Nancy, my mom, asked.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

I saw Jake and Matt move in closer behind me.

"You're my daughter. How do you feel?" Nancy asked.

"If you really cared I wouldn't be locked in a cell or have wings." I spat.

My mom looked upset. Good.

"Sweetheart." Nancy said softly.

"Go away and don't call me that!" I said.

"Jessica! Listen to me. I did this for your own good." she said.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Really? Cause to me this seems like punishment!" I said.

I stepped closer to the door. One of the guards stepped forward as well. He had a gun in his hand, Matt grabbed me a pulled me back. I tred to push away form him but he held on tighter.

"Don't get yourself killed." he hissed in my ear.

Then he let go of me.

"Jessica listen-" I cut her off.

"I don't want to listen to your lies." I said.

"Fine. By the way your food will be down in a few minutes." she said and then she left.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked.

I nodded.

I hate her. Why would she do this to me or anyone for that matter?

Everyone watched me as I paced the cell. We heard a door open and close. I looked at the cell door and saw a guy who looked a bit older then Matt. He looked at me and smirked.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

He set the food down next to Molly and walked the rest of the way in.

"Who are you?" he asked.

I didn't respond.

"Can you speak?" he asked.

I didn't say anything again.

"Does she speak english?" he asked Matt.

"Yes she does Jared." Matt said.

Jared walked over to me. I backed up against the wall. Jared stood in front of me. He was much taller than me.

He grabbed my chin and held onto it tightly.

"Jared back off." Matt said harshly.

"I'm not scared of you." Jared said.

Jared turned back to me and kissed me. I tried to push him off of me. All of a sudden Jared was gone. Matt and Jake pulled him away from me and pushed him on the ground.

"I told you to back off." Matt hissed.

Matt was pissed. I've never seen anyone so mad before. Jared grinned.

Jared said something but I couldn't here what it was. But apparently it was bad because Matt punched him. Jake grabbed MAtt and pulled him away. Two other guards came in and saw Jared on the floor. They glared at us as they picked Jared off the floor and took him away.

"What did he say that made you punch him?" Derek asked excitedly.

"Derek!" Molly hissed.

"What?" Derek said.

"He may not want to talk about it." she said.

"Jake what did he say?" Derek asked.

"No comment." Jake said.

Everyone watched Matt as he paced the room. We all ate our food but there was very little. I just picked at my food because I wasn't really hungry. I handed Molly my biscuit when nobody was looking. She split it with Derek. Derek and Molly looked starving. They were just skin and bones. Matt stopped pacing and was staring at me.

"Hi." I said.

"I saw what you did." he said.

"What did I do?" I asked innocently.

"You gave food to Molly and Derek." Matt said.

"No I didn't" I said quickly.

"Really? Molly did Jessica give you her food?" Matt asked Molly.

"Yes, Jess gave me some of her food." Molly said

"See." Matt said.

"What about me?" Kristen asked.

I slip my tray on the floor to her.

"You're giving me all of this?" she said questionably.

I nodded.

"If you don't want it give it back." I said.

Matt shook his head.

"Why aren't you going to eat?" Jake asked.

"I'm not hungry." I said.

Kristen passed me back my tray after she ate some of the food. It still had stuff on it but I didn't want it. So I passed it to Molly and Derek. Molly looked at Matt. Probably wondering if he was going to yell at her. She and Derek finished it off. Soon everyone was asleep except for me. I couldn't sleep. I paced around the cell until I heard the door open. I quickly laid down on the floor and saw Jared open the cell door. He pointed to me and two guards picked me up. I pretended to wake up since I wasn't asleep in the first place. I tried kicking and thrashing but nothing worked. Then I screamed. But sadly I was cut off by one of the guards hands. He placed a hairy hand over my mouth. I bit down on his hand and he let out a yelp and he dropped me. I landed on top of Jake. Jake and Matt woke up instantly. The guards hand was bleeding. Both the other guard and Jared were shocked. The other guard came over to me but Matt tripped him. Jared narrowed his eyes at Matt. I wonder why they don't like each other. Jared stepped around both guards and stood in front of Matt, Jake and I.

"Come now." Jared hissed.

I looked up at him.

"But I don't want to!" I screamed.

He covered his ears.

"You're coming and that's final." he growled.

Then I screamed on the top of my lungs. He covered his ears and so did everyone else. I always got my way when I did this. My mom would get tired of me screaming and just give me what I want. He started to back out of the cell and so did the guards.

"Fine! Just stop screaming." he said.

I stopped and smiled at him.

"Thanks!" I said nicely.

He turned and left.

"Is that your power?" Kristen asked.

"What power?" I asked confused.

"Each one of us has a power besides being able to fly." Jake explained.

"Then no. I've been able to do that forever. That's how I would get my way at home." I said.

"You're kidding. If I did anything like that I would get slapped." Kristen said.

"I'm not kidding." I said.

"Why didn't you do that when he kissed you?" Derek asked.

I looked at him.

"I didn't get a chance too." I said as I looked at Matt and Jake.

"Hey we still haven't heard a thank you for it." Jake said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Now everyone go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day." Matt said.

We all laid down and fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of Molly whispering my name.

"Jess? Jessica? Jess?" Molly said over and over again.

"What?" I said.

"Wake up." Molly said.

I sat up and saw everyone was still asleep.

"Why am I the only one up?" I asked.

"I'm going to wake them up too." she said.

She started waking everyone up.

Everyone looked really tired but alert.

"Okay everyone. Today is Jessica's first day and we need to train her." Matt said.

This can't be good.

**A/N: I hope you like it. Please review. ~winged**


	3. Practice

**A/N: Hi people! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or it's character's.**

**Claimer: My character's.**

* * *

We all sat there until Jared came to let us out. We had to get in a line from oldest to youngest. Matt was first, I was second, Jake was third, Kristen was fourth, Derek was fifth, and Molly was sixth. We all walked out of the cell and up a couple flights of stairs. When we got to the top Jared let us out these doors and we were outside. I followed everyone to there usual spot.

"Can't we just get out of here from here? I mean there is nothing to stop us well unless you can't fly you cant get out of here." I said.

"Well you see they have guns and we don't. They can shot us down if we took off." Jake said.

"How would they know we got out if there is nobody out here except for prisoners like us?" I asked.

"The others would tell and the windows. They can see us but we can't see them." Matt said.

"How are we suppose to get out of here then?" I asked starting to get annoyed.

"Just like you were thinking but we are going to have to do it when they train us. That way no one can get in the way." Matt said.

"I feel bad for you." Jake said abruptly to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well for one someone you trusted did this to you. Secondly you don't know how to fly....... yet." Jake said.

"Speaking of which. How did you all end up here?" I asked.

"We lived on the street." Derek said.

"I lived with my dad who would beat me." Kristen said.

"Jake and I lived in a foster home." Matt said.

Just then my life didn't seem that bad.

"So what do we do now?" I asked trying o change the subject.

Everyone looked at Matt. Matt looked at me.

"Jessica follow me. Everyone else do what you normally do when I'm not here." Matt said.

I followed him. He stopped on the side of the building.

"Do you know how to fight?" he asked.

"No not really." I said.

He turned toward me.

"You are going to have to learn to defend your self because Jake or I won't always be there to protect you." he said.

"I understand." I said as I looked at the ground.

"So do you want to try to fight me?" he asked.

"Are you serious?" I asked with my eyes wide.

"Yea. I'm serious." he said.

"Okay." I said in a shaky voice.

"I'm not going to hurt you. And I suggest you take your necklace off." he said.

"No! I'm not taking it off." I said.

He shrugged.

Then he tried to punch me. I dated his punch easily but then he tackled to me to the ground.

"I'm not a football." I hissed.

He got off of me.

"You should be ready for anything." he said.

He reached down to me and I reached for him but I tugged and he fell back on the ground. I got up quickly and turned to face him. He got up slowly. I smiled that smile I give my enemies. He narrowed his eyes and tried to kick me but I jumped back. I looked down and saw my necklace was gone. I looked up at Matt and saw he had it. He put it in his back pocket. I ran forward and tried to kick him. He grabbed my leg and threw me down on the ground. I got up quickly but I was ready to fight again. I started punching and kicking. Finally I got him on the ground.

"Can I have my necklace now?" I asked panting.

"Sure." he said and handed me my necklace.

"Now pretend I am Jared. Keep in mind he is stronger than me." Matt said.

I nodded.

Matt started to walk towards me. I walked towards him. Imagine he is Jared I told myself. We were face to face well kind of. Matt was alot taller than me. We stood still until he shoved me across the ground. He sat down on top of me and put his hands on my neck like he was going to choke me. Then I felt like I couldn't breath. I could see in his eyes that he didn't want to do this but he had to be Jared. I started kicking and punching him. He rolled off of me and stood up quickly. I got up just as quickly except I was coughing. I looked at him. He was getting closer. So I did a round house kick. He landed on his back. He didn't move. Did I hurt him?

"Matt are you okay?" I asked as I got closer.

I was standing next to him when he pulled my leg and I fell on top of him.

"If I were Jared you would be dead right now you know that right?" he asked.

"Yea. But I was worried that I hurt you." I said blushing.

He sighed.

"Well that did hurt but you should of kept thinking I was Jared. Now you have to pretend to kill me." he said.

"How?" I asked.

"Do what I was doing to you." he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yep."

I sat up on top of him and put both my hands around his neck. I pressed down slightly. Then I stopped. I pushed away from him and stood up.

He looked at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he sat up.

"I can't do it." I said as I shook my head.

"It's hard at first but you bet used to it." he said.

I nodded.

"Come on." he said as he got up.

We walked over to Jake. He was alone.

"So how did she do?" Jake asked.

"She's a good fighter but she sucks at killing." Matt said.

"Really? I thought it would be the other way around." Jake said.

I rolled my eyes.

**A/N: I hope you like it. Please review. ~winged**


	4. Power

**A/N: Hi people! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or it's character's.**

**Claimer: My character's.**

* * *

"Not funny." I said.

"Your just not a natural born killer but we can change that." Matt said.

Jake nodded in agreement.

"Yay!" I said sarcastically.

Kristen, Derek, and Molly were playing tag. They were all so carefree and fearless. I wish I was like that. I was never like that when I was a kid.

"So what do you think your dad's reaction will be when he finds out you've gone "missing"? You do know you won't be able to see him again right?" Jake asked.

"I know that. I don't know what his reaction would be. But he probably wouldn't notice annyway. He was always moving because of his job. I rarely saw him." I said.

"So to sum all taht up. You never met your dad." Matt said.

"I have he just doesn't stay in one place for a long time." I said.

"Ohhhhh." Jake said.

"What about you guys? Wouldn't somebody notice you were missing?" I asked.

"They did. The people here mad clones of us and killed them and put the bodies in the woods." Jake said.

"You're serious!" I said.

Matt nodded his head.

"What's the deal with Jared? Why does he work here?" I asked.

"He started out as an experiment here. He turns into this dog like creature. There is alot of them here. All the guards are dog like creatures. Everyone knows them as Erasers. He started to like the people here because they made him powerful or strong. After that he started working for them." Matt said.

"He's always hated Matt!" Jake added.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well we met along time ago. I was on my schools football team and so was he. I kept beating him and the coach favored me over him. Jared didn't like that. But I could careless. I was there to just have fun." Matt said.

"And for the girls." Jake said.

Matt glared at him and shook his head.

"Did you play any sports?" Jake asked.

"No! I was not into sports. I was more or less into English and History." I said.

They both looked at me like I said something in a different language.

"What?" I asked.

"You are a freak." Jake said.

I narrowed my eyes and punched him in the gut. He landed on the ground. Matt stared at me in shock.

"You want to call me a freak also?" I asked.

He shook his head quickly.

"Good." I said smiling at him.

Jake stood up slowly. He glared at me.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For calling me a freak." I said.

He rolled his eyes and looked at Matt.

"Why didn't you do something back?" Jake asked.

"I- uh- well- She- I -you- I didn't know what to do." Matt admitted.

I looked past Matt and saw Jared coming over.

"Guys we have company." I said.

Jared walked up next to Matt. They were both the same height.

"What's going on over here?" he asked.

I smiled at him. He looked confused but smiled back.

"What are you talking about Jared?" I said sweetly.

"I thought I saw you punch Jake." he said.

"Why would you accuse me of doing something like that?" I asked.

I pretended to cry.

"See what you've done Jared. You made her cry." Jake said.

"I'm sorry. Don't tell anyone okay. I'll give you this candy bar." Jared said.

"Okay." I sniffled.

I grabbed the candy bar and Jared ran back inside the building. I smiled at Matt.

He started laughing like crazy. Jake went to get Kristen, Molly, and Derek. They all came back and Jake told them everything. Everyone was laughing including me. I handed Matt the candy bar because I was wearing skinny jeans and the candy bar wouldn't fit in the pockets. He put it in one of his pockets.

"Are you bi-polar?" Kristen asked.

"No." I said.

"Is that her power, able to give any type of emotion at any moments notice?" Kristen asked.

"Maybe." Jake said.

"Lets test it!" Derek said.

"How?" Molly asked.

"Try to seduce Matt or Jake!" Kristen suggested.

"No!" I said.

"Why not?" Derek asked.

"It isn't challenging enough." I said with a smile.

Everyone laughed except for Jake and Matt.

"Fine I wont give you the candy bar back." Matt said.

I glared at him.

"Give it back now." I hissed.

"No." he said.

I realized I would get no where by arguing with him.

"Please I'll do anything for you." I said.

I walked forward and he stepped back.

He shook his head.

"Please Matt." I said.

He didn't react. I kept walking forward. His back was against the fence.

"Please." I purred.

He fumbled in his pocket and handed me the candy bar.

"Here." he whispered.

"Thanks." I said sweetly.

I turned around and looked at Jake.

"Jake will you promise not to call me a freak anymore?" I asked sweetly.

"Yea right." he said.

I smiled at him.

"Please Jake." I said.

He nodded.

"Sure." he whispered.

"Thank you." I said.

I turned and looked at everyone.

"That was easy!" I stated.

Kristen and Molly giggled. Derek was laughing hysterically. I wanted to laugh to but I was worried Matt or Jake were going to hit me or something.

"Laugh it up Derek." Jake said.

"Oh I will." Derek said.

That's when I started laughing. Matt glared at me.

"You have to admit it was funny." I said.

"No it wasn't" Matt said.

I stopped laughing and walked over to Matt.

"Yes it was." I said.

He looked away.

"I'm not going to do anything. I promise." I said.

He looked back at me.

"It was funny when you did it to Jake. But it wasn't funny when you did it to me." he said.

"You threatened the candy bar." I said jokingly.

"Yea Matty." Derek said.

I started laughing.

"I never said that but I should've." I said while laughing.

Matt narrowed his eyes at Derek.

"Jakey run." Derek said.

That made Matt laugh.

Jake started to chase Derek. Everyone was laughing.

Jake tackled Derek to the ground.

"Matt help. He's going to kill me." Derek said.

Matt walked over and pulled Jake off of Derek.

**A/N: I hope you like it. Please review. ~winged**


	5. White Room

**A/N: Please review. I would love to here what you all think. It will get my hopes up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or it's character's.**

**Claimer: My character's.**

* * *

Matt and Jake stood there looking at Derek.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Don't call us that again." Matt said firmly.

Derek nodded.

"So Jessie. Who is your next victim?" Derek asked.

"You can call me Jess or Jessica but not Jessie. And I don't know who my next victim is." I said.

"I wouldn't call them victims since all of them so far have enjoyed it." Kristen said.

Jake turned to Kristen and was about to say something when I cut him off.

"Kristen would you enjoy someone forcing you to do something?" I asked.

"No but they were still kind of in control." she whined.

"Yes but they were kind of...... hypnotized." I said trying to find the right word.

"I see your point." she said.

"Okay." I said.

Matt and Jake were watching me.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you use your powers on her?" Matt asked.

"No she didn't." Kristen said.

"Then how did you explain that to her?" Jake asked.

"I talked to her like she was a girl and not a guy. Unless you forgot she is a thirteen year old girl and you need to talk to her like she is a thirteen year old girl." I said.

"That makes no sense." Jake said.

"I kind of get it. I'll explain it to you later." Matt said.

Jake nodded.

"So when do we go back inside?" I asked.

"You want to go back inside?" Matt asked.

"I'm tired." I said.

"We have a hour left out here." Jake said.

"I think I know what to do. Where's Jared?" I asked.

"Most likely watching us from behind the window. Why?" Jake asked in disgust.

"How do I get his attention?" I asked.

"Have Matt or I kiss you and don't fight back." Jake said with a smile.

"Grow up." I hissed.

"You can press that button near the door and speak into it and ask to speak to Jared. Oh and Jake. Jess would never kiss you. She would prefer to kiss me." Matt said.

"Aren't we funny?" Jake growled.

"Listen. I am just going to get myself inside so I can rest because I'm really tired." I said.

"Yes mom." Jake said.

Maybe I wont need to press the button. All I have to do is hit Jake. I slapped Jake across the face. He tackled me down to the ground and we started fighting. I saw Jared running over. Matt pulled Jake off of me and Jared pulled me off of Jake.

"You're going back in the cell." Jared hissed.

I couldn't help but smile at that. Jake had a bunch of scratches on his arms but so did I. Jared dragged me into my cell and threw me to the ground.

"What happened out there?" Jared asked harshly.

"Jake said something mean so I slapped him and he tackled me to the ground." I said.

I saw his hand go to his ear. I saw a listening device in his ear.

"Follow me." he growled.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I followed.

"To see your mom." he said.

I frowned. This can't be good.

We walked into a big white room. It looked like lad. Jared locked the door behind me. I turned to see Jared's face looking through the window. I looked at my mom. She patted the chair next to her.

"I'd rather stand." I said.

"Okay" she said.

"Why I am I here?" I asked impatiently

"I need to give you a few shots." she said.

"No!" I said.

I hated getting shots. They always hurt so badly.

"You have no say in this Jessica." my mom said.

She walked over to me. She had four shots in her hand.

"Leave me alone." I shouted.

Before I knew it two huge guys held on to me to keep me still. My mom injected the fluid into my right arm. I started to fall asleep but I could still here everything around me.

"Is she asleep?" one of the guards asked.

"Yes. Cane yo please put her on the medical bed over there?" My mom said.

"Yes ma'am!" the other guard said.

"Thank you. Now go on both of you get out of here." she said.

"Lets see your wings sweetheart." my mom said to herself.

A hour later I woke up.

I was still in that big white room. My mom smiled.

"What did you do to me?" I shouted.

"I just wanted to see if your wings were fine. That's all." she said with that same smile.

I didn't believe her.

"Want us to take her back to the cell?" Jared asked.

My mom nodded.

I hate her.

Jared grabbed my right arm and pulled me back down the hallway, down the stairs and back to the cell. Everyone looked up at me when the saw me. Jared pushed me into the cell and locked it behind me. Once he was gone Molly started asking questions.

"Where were you? What were you doing?" Molly asked.

"I was with my mom." I said venomously

"Are you okay?" Matt asked.

I nodded.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked again.

"Yea. I'm fine." I said.

Matt looked like he didn't believe me but he let it go for now. Jake looked like he didn't believe me either.

"So why were you with your mom?" Jake asked.

"I don't really know for sure." I said.

Jake nodded. Matt just stared at me. Derek and Kristen went back to talking. Molly just looked at me. I sat down on the floor. I was to tired to stand up anymore. Matt and Jake sat down across from me. They both watched me.

"What?" I asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"What happened?" Matt asked.

"Like I said before I don't know." I said slowly.

Matt gave me we-are-going-to-talk-about-this-later look.

"Whatever" I mumbled under my breath.

**A/N: I hope you like it. Please review. ~winged**


	6. Free and Flying

**A/N: Please review. I would love to here what you all think. It will get my hopes up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or it's character's.**

**Claimer: My character's.**

* * *

Thirty minutes later Kristen, Derek, and Molly were asleep. Matt and Jake were sitting across from me.

"So why did your mom want to see you?" Matt asked.

"My mom told me she wanted to check out my wings but I don't believe her." I said.

"I don't either." Jake said.

"Did she inject anything into you?" Matt asked.

"Three different shots." I said.

He nodded.

"What color were they?" Jake asked.

"How would I know?" I asked.

"She did inject them in you....." Jake said.

I just stared at me.

"You are an idiot." I stated.

"No I'm not! It's a logical question to ask." Jake said.

"Well I don't know what color they are." I said.

"That's all you had to say." Jake said.

"Both of you shut up!" Matt said.

Silence.

"Thank you." Matt said.

"You're welcome!" I said happily.

Matt looked at me then looked over at the kids.

"If I had said that you would of hit me! Ow! Why did you hit me??" Jake asked Matt.

"Because you talked." Matt said.

I smiled.

"He loves me more!" I said.

"He doesn't love you...... he feels sorry for you." Jake said.

I narrowed my eyes. I was about to hit him.

"Ow!" Jake and I said at the same time.

"Both of you knock it off. You guys are acting like three year old." Matt said.

"Oh I'm acting like a three year old. Right." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Yea you are." Jake said.

I stood up and so did Jake. Does he want me to kill him?

"Both of you sit down now." Matt demanded.

Jake listened I didn't.

"Who gave you the right to tell me what to do?" I hissed.

Matt stood up and towered over me.

"I'm the oldest which makes me the one in charge." he said evenly.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I said sarcastically.

He glared at me.

I turned around and walked over to the cell door. I felt like I was about to explode. I wanted to cry but the tears weren't coming. I stared at all the other cells down here. I saw a guard making his way to our cell.

"What's going on in here?" the guard asked.

He looked at me and smiled. He was the one who pinned me down earlier.

I stood motion less. Matt walked up beside me.

"Nothing." Matt said.

The guard turned around.

"Hey Jared." the guard said.

"What's going on?" Jared asked.

"They were all yelling." the guard said.

Jared glanced at Matt, Jake and I and nodded.

"I'll take care of it. You go back to your post." Jared said.

When the guard was gone Jared spoke.

"Tell me what's going on now." Jared demanded.

Matt was about to say something but I interrupted.

"I don't want to be in here anymore. Can you please take me away from them? They are really mean to me." I said.

I started thinking of a plan.

"Why would I do that?" Jared asked sounding amused.

"Please Jared. Matt scares me. Please." I whispered.

Jared looked at Matt.

"What did you do?" Jared asked.

Matt glared at me.

"You are the golden boy here. You don't do anything wrong. But now you have a little girl scared of you." Jared said.

Jake came over.

"Jared, Matt hasn't done anything wrong. She's only saying that so she can use her power on you and get out of here and leave the rest of us behind." Jake said.

Jared looked at me.

I turned toward Jake and punched him. Matt grabbed my arms so I wouldn't punch anyone else. Jake glared at me.

"Stop before I have to kill one of you." Jared said.

We all looked at him. I felt the tears start to come. I pulled away from Matt and pulled my legs to my chest. I buried my face into my hands and cried silently. I didn't want anyone to know that I was crying.

"Jessica come with me. I'm taking you to your mom." Jared said.

I didn't move.

"Now." he growled.

I didn't move again.

I heard the door open and Jared grabbed one of my arms and pulled me to my feet. I kept my head down so no one could see the tears that steamed down my cheeks.

"Don't you think takeing her to her mom would make things worse?" Jake said.

Jared shrugged.

"Doesn't bother me." Jared said.

I could see Skyler standing near me.

Jared tugged me out of the cell.

"Jared?" Matt said.

"Yes." Jared said.

Matt walked towards me.

"I think you should leave her down here so we can all work it out." Matt said.

"Why?" Jared asked.

Matt didn't say anything because he didn't know the answer.

"That's waht I thought. Now Jessica start walking." Jared said.

He pushed me forward.

I almost fell over when he did that.

I walked to my mom's lab and sat down on the chair.

"Why is she here?" Nancy, my mom, asked.

"She was arguing with her cell mates." Jared said.

"Okay. Jared you can leave now." she said.

He nodded and left.

"What were you arguing about?" Nancy asked.

I didn't answer.

"Tell me." Nancy hissed.

I didn't say a word.

Then she slapped me.

The tears poured down my cheeks.

"I was tired and they were talking and I yelled at them." I lied.

She stared at me.

She turned around and picked up the book she was reading.

"Can I leave?" I asked.

"And go back to the cell and agrue with your roommates more. I don't think so." she said.

"Then can I go to a cell by myself?" I asked.

"No. Why don't you want to stay here?" she asked.

I ran to the door and ran out. I saw the stairs that led to the cells and ran down them. I ran to my cell and saw Matt and Jake. They both stared at me.

"How did you get down here?" Jake asked.

"I ran." I said.

I saw the key to the cell on a hanger next to the door. I grabbed it and opened the door.

"Lets get out of here." I said.

"Kristen, Derek, Molly get up now." Matt said.

They all got up and saw the door open. We all ran down towards the guard. I saw an exit sign. We all ran. The guard tried to grab his gun but Matt kicked him. We all ran out the door and looked around. I didn't know how to fly. I should of thought this through. Matt glanced at me.

"Everyone get up in the sky now!" Matt shouted.

Jake looked at me.

"Dude she doesn't know how to fly." Jake said.

"I know. I'll take care of her. You go with everyone else." Matt said.

Jake nodded and lept up in the air and started flying. That looked so cool.

Matt picked me up bridal style and jumped up in the air. I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes we were flying. Matt looked at me.

"Scared?" Matt asked.

I nodded.

"I'm going to let you go. You need to unfold your wings and catch the wind." he said.

"No! Don't drop me!" I said.

"Five, four, three, two, one." he said.

He droped me. I unfloded my wings and they caught the air. I started to go up higher and higher. I felt free. I came up beside Matt.

"We'll work on landing later." he said.

I looked at him like he was insane.

"What?" he asked.

"You could have killed me!" I said.

He laughed.

"I wouldn't kill you. The land would." he said.

I rolled my eyes.

**A/N: I hope you like it. Please review. ~winged**


	7. Stealing

**A/N: Please review. I would love to here what you all think. It will get my hopes up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or it's character's.**

**Claimer: My character's.**

* * *

"You are not funny!" I said.

He smiled and started to go up. I followed.

Jake came up beside me.

"Hey! You did it!" He said.

"Yay me!" I said.

Jake and Matt rolled their eyes.

"So were are we going?" I asked.

"Who cares? We are finally free." Jake said.

"No we are not! They are going to keep looking for us until they find us." I said.

"She's right. We need to find a secure place to stay so we can plan our next moves." Matt said.

"Okay. But what about money and food. How are we going to get those things?" Jake asked.

"I have no idea. Jess what do you think?" Matt asked.

I thought for a minute.

"We can go to my house. And we can get my money that I have hidden all around my room. Also we can get my back pack and my other two old back packs and fill them up with food." I said.

"So you are asking us to steal from your house." Jake said.

"It isn't stealing if I live there." I said.

Matt shook his head.

"So where do you live?" Matt asked.

We flew to my house. Have I mention how cool and fun flying is? When we reached my house everyone started to get lower.

"How do I land?" I asked.

"Watch and learn" Jake said.

When he landed he did a back flip.

"Show off." Matt mumbled.

"Jealous?" I asked.

"No I'm not. I taught him that." Matt said.

He reached a hand out to me. I grabbed it and we started to get lower to the ground. One foot after the other and I was finally standing. We walked over to the back door. I tried to open it but it was locked.

"No body kick the door down. There is an alarm system. I am going to see if my window is still open." I said.

I walked over to my window and saw it was open.

"Guys! Over here." I said.

I crawled through the window and everyone followed. I grabbed my back pack and emptied it out. Matt and Jake both looked around my room. Then they looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Your room is huge!" Kristen said.

"I like you taste in clothes." Molly said.

Derek looked at Kristen and Molly.

"Are you two going to start dressing like her?" Derek asked.

"Yep." they said in unison.

"So can I drees like you two?" Derek asked Matt and Jake.

"No one is dressing like anyone." I said.

"Awwwww Why not?" all three said together.

"Because." I said.

"You didn't answer the question!" Derek said.

"Yea I know." I said.

"First off why would you two want to dress like Jess in the first place? I mean look at her clothes." Jake said.

Matt shook his head.

"Jake was that really necessary?" Matt asked.

Jake nodded. Then he glanced at me.

"You are lucky that they are in the room." I hissed.

"Really what would you do if they weren't here?" Jake asked.

"I have pepper spray." I said.

Matt smirked.

Jake backed up.

"What's wrong with the way I dress?" I asked.

"We like the way you dress." the girls said.

"I wouldn't wear skinny jeans but the shirts are cool." Derek said.

I looked at Matt and Jake.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Do you have a problem with the way I dress?" I asked.

"No he doesn't. He thinks it's cute." Jake said.

Matt turned toward him.

"I never said anything like that." Matt said.

"Yea you did. You said it when we were alone when Jared took her to the cell." Derek said.

"No I didn't." Matt said.

"Lying is bad, Matt." Jake said.

Matt hit Jake in the back of the head.

"And you agreed that the way she dresses is cute." Matt said.

"Okay. Lets get these bags full of food." I said as I left the room.

I walked down the hall. I stopped when I saw a picture of me on the wall. I looked at it carefully. It was a recent photo. It looked like it was a few weeks ago. That picture was of me at my grandparent's house. I had my hair in a ponytail and was wearing a dress that my grandma got me.

"Jess. Are you wearing a dress in that picture?" Kristen asked.

"I was forced to." I said.

She nodded.

"It looks really pretty." Molly said.

"Thanks." I said.

I walked away from the picture when I heard Matt and Jake coming down the hall. Wait a minute they should of been right behind me when I left my room.

"Where were you two?" I asked.

"With you." Jake said.

"If you were with me then why did you just come out of my room?" I asked.

"Busted." Kristen yelled from the kitchen.

"Why were you tow still in my room?" I asked.

They didn't say anything.

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way. Why were you still in my room?" I asked again.

Silence.

"Fine. The hard way it is." I said.

I smiled flirtatiously with Jake. He took a step back.

"Why ere you in my room?" I asked.

"I- we- we ummmm- we were just looking around." Jake said.

I glared at him.

"Fine don't tell me." I said.

I turned to Matt.

"Please just tell me. If you don't I hit Jake." I said.

"What?" Jake yelled.

"Shhhhh!" I hissed.

"Do you want us to get caught?" I asked.

He shook his head. I looked at Matt again. Then I ran past them and ran into my room. I closed the door behind me. What could they of been looking for. The money? I looked in all the places I hid my money and found it all. I put the money in my pockets so I wouldn't forget it. I opened the door and saw Matt standing there.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He stepped inside my room and closed the door behind him.

"We need to talk." he said.

"What about?" I asked.

"Using your power on us. You shouldn't do that." he said.

"Well if you would just talk to me then I wouldn't have too." I said.

He rolled his eyes.

"If you're looking for an apology then I'm sorry and I wont ever do it again unless I have to." I said.

Matt started to laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"Unless you have to?" Matt asked.

"Like if one of us turns bad. Or if one of us knows something but is keeping it a secret and it could harm us all." I said.

He stopped laughing.

"I'll agree to that." he said.

"What were you guys doing in my room?" I asked.

He turned to leave.

"Matt!" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Answer the question." I demanded.

"Why?" he asked.

"So I don't assume that you were doing something bad." I said.

"Well I wasn't. If I did do something bad Jake would throw me under the bus and tell you." Matt said.

"No he wouldn't!" I said.

**A/N: I hope you like it. Please review. ~winged**


	8. Annoying

**A/N: Please review. I would love to here what you all think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or it's character's.**

**Claimer: My character's.**

* * *

"Give me one reason why he wouldn't." Matt demanded.

"If you hadn't noticed he doesn't like me." I said.

"And? I mean he likes you more than he likes me." he said.

"Will you please tell me?" I asked.

"Sure. We were looking for the money. We aren't sure if we can trust you." he said.

I pulled out the cash and handed it to him.

"Happy?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes.

He put the money in his back pocket. Then we heard a knock on the door.

"Are you guys done kissing yet?" Jake asked.

"Your dead Jake!" I shouted.

I heard him take off running.

I pushed Matt to the side and took off after Jake.

"Where did he go?" I asked Kristen.

She pointed to the door.

I ran outside and saw Jake hovering in the air. I leaped up and went after him. I didn't realize how fast I was going. I caught up to him in seconds. He took off again. this time toward the ground I followed. I landed perfectly and ran after him. We ran through the house then I ran into Matt. We both fell over. I sadly fell on him. Jake came around the corner smiling.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked.

"No!" we both shouted.

I stood up and Matt got up too. We turned to Jake and glared at him. Derek came running up behind us.

"Whatever happened in here sounded like it hurt!" Derek said.

"It did." Matt and I said together.

Molly and Kristen giggled.

Matt shot them a mean look.

They stopped.

"So did you guys actually kiss?" Derek asked sounding kind of disgusted.

"No!" I said.

"Sure!" the girls said.

I glared at them.

"Matt I think your girlfriend is going to kill Kristen and Molly." Jake said.

"Actually I am going to kill you." I said.

I stepped forward but Matt stopped me. I tried to push him away but it didn't work.

"Jake you are so lucky that I am holding her back. If I wasn't she would probably kill you." Matt said.

"I thought she sucks at killing." Jake said sounding confused.

"She does but I would help." Matt said.

Jake stepped back. I couldn't help but smile.

"Jess can I borrow that back pack by your feet?" Kristen asked.

I picked it up and passed it to her.

"Thanks!" She said.

She ran back to the kitchen.

"Hit him! Hit him!" Derek whispered.

I laughed and walked over to the kitchen.

Everyone followed behind me. I looked at Kristen she was packing the bags with everything she could find.

"Do you have a mini cooler?" she asked.

I pointed to the pantry floor.

She smiled.

I smiled too.

She put ice in it.

Then she put soda, bottled water, grapes(my favorite), apples, cheese and crackers, and she sneaked candy bars in it. She looked up at me. I smirked.

"Do you want us to check your mom's room to see if she has money laying around?" Matt asked.

I nodded.

"Where is her room?" Matt asked.

I turned and started walking to my mom's room. I opened her door and let them in. I went back to Kristen.

"Jess?" Kristen said.

"Mhmmm" I said.

"Can we go to your room for a sec?" she asked.

I nodded and walked to my room. She looked at me.

" Do you have any make up?" she asked.

"Yea. Why?" I asked.

She blushed and looked down.

"What?" I pressed.

"Jake." she mumbled.

I wasn't expecting that.

"Okay. It's all over there on my vanity." I said.

She smiled and ran over and put all my make up in her bag.

"I'll be using some of that." I warned.

She smiled again.

She looked so happy.

"I wish we could bring some of your clothes. But it wouldn't be fair to the guys and Molly." She said.

"Grab some shirts and jeans. It looked like we are the same size." I said.

"Maybe we can let them use some of the money to get clothes and we can use some to get girl things." Kristen suggested.

"Good idea." I said.

When we walked into the kitchen we saw everyone waiting for us.

"What were you two doing?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"Looking for any money that I may of missed." I lied.

He nodded.

Matt stared at me clearly not believing me.

"We should get doing." Matt said.

I nodded and we walked out the back door. Once we were in the air Matt asked me a question.

"What were you two really doing?" Matt asked.

Everyone was flying above us.

"If I tell you have to promise not to make fun of her or tell anyone." I said.

"I promise. Now spill." he said.

"She likes Jake and wanted to bring some make up." I said.

"She likes him?" Matt asked.

I nodded.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes really. Please don't tell Jake." I begged.

"I won't tell him." he said.

I smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

I flew up to see everyone else. I saw Matt come up behind me. Kristen smiled at me.

"So where are we going?" Jake asked me.

"I don't know. Ask Matt." I said.

**A/N: I hope you like it. Please review. ~winged**


	9. Water Bottles

**A/N: Please review. I would love to here what you all think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or it's character's.**

**Claimer: My character's.**

* * *

"Matt! Where are we going?" Jake yelled to Matt.

"As far as we can before dark. Then we will need to find a place to crash." Matt said.

"I agree." I said.

I was already tired.

"Why?" Jake asked me.

"I'm already tired." I said.

Jake rolled his eyes.

I started to go lower because I didn't want anyone talking to me. To bad the silence didn't last long.

"Matt Derek stole my water!" Molly shouted.

"Derek give it back." Matt asked.

He had so much patience when it came to the kids.

"Make me!" Derek said.

Matt just looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Use your power" he mouthed.

I nodded.

"Derek come here." I said.

Derek flew over to me.

"What's up?" he asked.

I smiled sweetly.

"Please give me the water." I said.

He looked confused then handed me the water.

"Thanks." I said.

Then flew up to Molly who was giggling.

"Here." I said.

She smiled brightly.

I flew down but Matt called me.

"Jess." he motioned me to come over.

I flew over.

"I did what you told me to do." I said.

If he says what I did was wrong I am going to strangle him.

"Thanks." he said.

That was unexpected.

"No problem." I said.

Our wings brushed and my heart fluttered. Why does he do this to me?

I flew faster.

Kristen soon caught up with me. She gave me an odd look.

"You okay?" she asked.

I nodded.

She slowed down a bit. I did the same. I looked over at Matt. He was watching Molly and Derek fly below him. Then he looked at me. I was caught staring at him. I looked away quickly. My heart started to speed up. The sun started to set.

"So were are we going to stay?" I asked Matt.

He pointed to the woods.

"In there." I said.

He nodded.

We flew down to the woods. We landed in the trees. I sat down on one of the branches. How ironic birds sit in trees and I have wings and I'm sitting in a tree....... never mind.

"Every one get some rest. I'll keep watch." Matt said.

He sat down on a branch that was next to me. Jake was on a branch that was above Matt. Kristen was on my other side and Molly and Derek were above me and Kristen.

"I'll keep watch next." Jake said.

Matt nodded then he glanced at me.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said.

I looked at Kristen who was talking to Molly. They saw me look at them and smiled at me.

"So Jess, what type of guys did you date?" Kristen asked.

"Go to sleep." I hissed.

"Just tell me. I really want to know! Please!" Kristen begged.

I shook my head.

"Just tell her. Plus I want to know too!" Jake said.

I turned and glared at him.

"Well too bad. I'm not telling anyone." I said.

"Please!" Molly asked.

"No." I said.

"Yes." Matt said.

I grabbed my water bottle and threw it at him. Thankfully he caught it.

"No." I said.

He tossed the water back to me. I caught it.

"Just tell us." Matt insisted.

"I'll tell if you tell." I said.

"Fine." Matt said.

He looked at me.

"Well?" I asked.

"You go first." he said.

I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"I have never ever dated anyone or even kissed a guy before unless you count when Jared kissed me." I shuddered.

"We won't count that. But you and Matt kissed earlier." Molly said sounding confused.

"No we didn't. Jake was being an idiot!" I said.

Molly and Kristen smiled.

Derek laughed.

I turned to Matt and Jake. Jake and MAtt were staring at me with disbelief in their eyes.

"I don't believe you!" Jake said.

"She isn't lying." Derek said.

I looked up at him.

"I can feel peoples emotions." he explained.

I nodded and looked at Jake and smiled.

"Matt I believe you have something to tell us." I said.

Jake looked at Matt.

"Are you really going to tell all of them?" Jake asked.

"Let me guess you dated cheerleaders." Kristen said.

Matt shook his head.

Jake pointed to me and smirked.

"Girls like me." I said.

Matt didn't move.

Then finally he looked at me.

"Jake pointed to me." I said.

Matt glared at him.

Poor Matt. He wasn't kidding when he said Jake would throw him under a bus.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Yes?" Jake said.

"Well I was wondering. why did you tell me in the first place?" I asked.

"Well because it would annoy you and Matt." he said.

"No actually I doesn't annoy me. What annoys me is you." I said.

Matt gave me a look that I had never seen before. It was like what are you doing plus I don't need your help.

Jake stared at me.

"Jess why did what I say annoy you so much?" Jake asked.

"Firstly you should've let him tell us and second you don't care about other peoples feelings." I said.

Then I jumped and spread my wings. I flew up through the trees and just flew. I need to be alone. Then I heard another pair of wings come up behind me. I already knew how it was.

"Matt why are you following me?" I asked.

"Because you shouldn't be alone." he said.

"Then why didn't you send someone else?" I asked.

"I needed to get away from Jake." he mumbled.

"Then you should've sent him." I said.

"If I sent him you would probably kill him." he glanced at me.

I smiled.

"I guess your right. But that means you wouldn't have to do it." I said.

"I don't think Kristen would be to happy about that." he laughed.

**A/N: I hope you like it. Please review. ~winged**


	10. Found

**A/N: Please review. I would love to here what you all think. If you read it review it! Sorry it took so long for me to update.... I've been really busy. I promise to update as much as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or it's character's.**

**Claimer: My character's.**

* * *

I couldn't help but smile about that.

"True." I whispered.

"Why did you take off anyway?" Matt asked curiously.

"Same reason you did." I said softly.

He nodded.

I saw a clearing under me and I started to land. Matt followed. I landed and sat down on the ground. I felt the heat from Matt's body next to me.

"We should really go back." Matt said quietly.

"You can. I still feel like I am going to kill him if I see him." I mumbled.

He sighed loudly.

"I'm not leaving you." he said.

I rolled my eyes.

It was a full moon tonight. It looked so peaceful. It was quiet well except from our breathing. I would find this kinda romantic if it were under different circumstances. Like we weren't on the run and didn't have wings.

"Why?" I asked trying to sound annoyed.

Sadly I failed.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me.

I turned toward him.

"I'll tell you only if you answer my question first." I said.

The truth was I needed time to think of something to tell him.

"Like I said before you shouldn't be out here alone." he responded.

Man I was hoping that would take longer.

"I was thinking about how quiet it was. And how cool the moon looks." I said leaving out the romantic part.

He nodded slowly.

"It is quiet." he whispered.

I started to lay back on the ground when I heard Matt mumble something.

"What?" I asked.

He glanced at me over his shoulder and smiled. The light from the moon lit up his face.

My heart fluttered. I looked away quickly.

I laid back all the way. I stared up at the stars. It looked so nice.

I could feel Matt lay down next to me.

"I said the moon looks nice too." he whispered in my ear.

I shuddered.

Abut 15 minutes passes by.

I felt like I couldn't breathe when I felt his hand under my chin. He turned my head to face him.

"We need to go." he said.

He got up and jumped up and spread his wings. He was up in the air. I followed slowly behind him.

We got back to the gang. Everyone but Jake was asleep.

"Where were you two?" Jake asked.

I gave him the death glare.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Get some rest." Matt whispered.

Jake nodded.

"Fine. But what's her problem?" Jake asked Matt.

Matt looked at me then back at Jake.

"She wanted to stay away from you longer." Matt said.

Jake looked offended.

I tried not to laugh. I felt extremely tired. I could feel my eyes closing and I was almost asleep until I heard a scream. I almost fell out of the tree when I looked at the girls. I saw two huge figure holding Molly and Kristen by their necks. The huge figures were Erasers. I saw Jared smiling up at me from the ground. I was going to kill him. The two Erasers jumped down from the tree with Molly and Kristen. Matt and Jake were to their feet in seconds. Derek looked like he was going to kill the Eraser who had his sister.

"Hello, Jessica." Jared said to me.

I didn't say anything.

"How about you guys come down here so we can talk?" Jared offered.

I looked at Matt who I realized was looking at me.

"It's up to you." I said to Matt.

"Be ready to fight if we have to." he mouthed.

I nodded and jumped down.

Jake and Derek were behind me in seconds.

I looked at Jared and saw he was starring at Matt. Matt was starring right back. Matt's face was expressionless.

Then Matt jumped down and came over next to me.

"How did you find us?" Derek asked trying to sound calm.

"Like I would tell you. Now Matt, lets make a deal." Jared said with a sickening smile.

I shuddered.

"About?" Matt asked.

"About Jessica." Jared said looking at me.

I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"No." Matt growled.

Jake looked at Matt then at me. He was trying to figure out why Matt said that. I was too.

"What's the deal?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me in shock. Matt glared at me.

Jared smiled.

"Well, I take you and Kristen and Molly stay here or you stay and they come with me. Your mom only wants you so she will probably get rid of them and find another way to get you." Jared said.

"I'll go." I said.

"No you wont." Matt and Jake said at the same time.

"I don't think it's up to you." I said coldly.

"Jared can we talk with her for a second?" Jake asked.

Jared shrugged and walked away.

"What's wrong with you? Are insane? Do you want to die?" Jake asked.

Derek looked at me with sad eyes.

"You shouldn't go" Derek said.

"I have to." I said softly.

He is only a kid I shouldn't yell at him.

"No you don't." Matt whispered.

I turned toward him.

"Matt. I don't know why you don't want to me to go but I am. " I said kinda meanly.

"Why do you have to?" He said not looking at me.

"Would you rather lose tow of us or just one?" I asked.

"None! I don't want any of you going back" He said harshly.

"Matt, she has a point." Jake said weakly.

"Thanks Jake." I said.

Matt stared at me.

"No!" I said.

"You dont tell me what to do." Matt said.

He pushed past me.

I felt like a horrible person.

"Five, four, three, two...... one." Matt said.

Then They started fighting. I felt someone come up behind me. I turned around.

"Lets go." Jared said.

"No." I said.

Jared looked confused.

Then I punched him in the face. He feel to the ground. I smiled and was about to kick him when he jumped up and kicked me in the stomach. I doubled over. He grabbed me and pulled me away from the others. I tried to scream but nothing came out.

"What made you change you mind?" He asked sound like he was pissed off.

I didn't say anything. Then I screamed.

"Someone help me!" I screamed so loudly.

Jared dropped me and covered his ears.

I tired to get on my feet but it was hard. I felt so weak.

Finally I got to my feet and started running. Then someone tackled me to the ground.

I started thrashing around so the person couldn't hold me down.

"Jess, stop fighting." Matt breathed into my ear.

I did. I felt like I was going to cry. I felt so weak and tired.

"Matt?" I asked sounding confused.

"Shhhh. Jared is looking for us. I need you to crawl over to that tree over there. Can you do that?" Matt asked.

I shook my head.

"I'm to tired." I whispered.

"Try." he said.

I nodded and crawled over to the tree slowly.

"Can you fly?" Matt asked sounding worried.

"I'm way to tired and I don't think I can do it." I cried.

"Why are you crying? Are you hurt? Did Jared hurt you? Did I hurt you when I tackled you?" Matt sounded really worried.

"You didn't hurt me. You just scared me. Jared he.... he kicked me and pulled me away from you guys. I'm crying because I'm scared, I'm tired, and I feel like I cant move because I'm so weak." I said.

Matt just looked at me then he picked me up and jumped up and started flying.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"With Jake. I made sure they were gone before I went to find you." He said.

I nodded even though he didn't answer y question.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Go to sleep." He said.

Then I saw the beach.

"Why are we at a beach?" I asked.

"Sleep now." he said again.

He landed.

"Is she okay?" I herd Kristen asked.

"She's really tired. She need sleep." Matt said.

"Okay." She said.

Matt laid me down near on the sand and sat down next to me.

"Go to sleep." He said for the third time.

"Okay. Thanks for saving me." I whispered.

He nodded.

Then I fell asleep.

**A/N: Again I am sorry for not updating. Hope you all liked it. Review.**


	11. Trust

**A/N: Please review. I would love to here what you all think. If you read it review it! Sorry it took so long for me to update.... I've been really busy. I promise to update as much as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or it's character's.**

**Claimer: My character's.**

* * *

When I woke up it was still night time. I looked up into the sky and saw the moon and the stars. I looked to my right and saw Matt sitting next to me.

Matt looked down t me.

"Why are you awake?" he asked quietly.

I shrugged.

He sighed and stood up.

He reached down to help me up. I grabbed is hand and got up slowly. Then we started walking.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked.

"We are going to Jake and the rest of the gang." he said.

I nodded and followed.

When we got to Jake he was standing by he water.

"Jake over here." Matt said.

Jake turned around and saw Matt and I and jogged over to us.

"Is she okay?" Jake asked actually sounding concerned.

"I'm fine." I said.

"She's fine." Matt said at the same time I did.

"So can I get some sleep now?" Jake asked.

Matt nodded.

"Thanks man." Jake said.

I watched him as he ran over to the others and laid down near Derek.

I felt Matt pull his hand from mine and walk away. I followed.

He sat down by the water and I did the same.

"You should get some more sleep." Matt said.

"I'm fine." I said.

He glanced at me.

"It going to be a long day tomorrow." he said obviously trying to make me go away.

"As much as you may want me to I'm not going away." I said.

He smiled and shook his head.

"You are really stubborn." he stated.

"I know." I said.

We both sat there in silence.

"Matt where did you used to live before they took you away to Itex?" I asked.

"In Venice, Florida. What about you?" he said.

"Sarasota. Florida." I said.

"Really?" he looked like he was in shock.

"Yeah really." I said.

"Wow." he said.

I laughed.

I could feel Matt starring at me.

"What?" I said sounding embarrassed.

"Nothing." he said.

I blushed and stood up.

"I should go get some rest like you said." I said quickly.

"Yea you should." he said.

I walked over to the others a laid down.

I didn't go to sleep right away.

I saw Jake stand up and walk over to Matt. I wonder what they are talking about.

I crawled over to them so I could hear better.

"Matt do you think she's one of them?" Jake asked Matt.

"I don't know. She doesn't act like it." Matt responded.

"Why was she so willing to go with them then?" Jake asked.

They were talking about me.

Thats when I spoke.

"I wanted to go because I didn't want Moly and Kristen going with them and being killed." I said.

I cant believe Matt and Jake would think I was with them.

They both jumped up and started at me.

I was glaring at them.

"Why would you think I was with them? Why would I work with them? Why would I want wings? Why would I want people sticking needles into my arms? Why would I want to be with you people?" I said.

I felt the tears running down my cheeks. I saw Matt move toward me but I took off running. Then I jumped up and took off in the air. I wanted to be alone. I looked behind me and didn't see anyone. I looked beside me and saw Matt.

"Why wont you just leave me alone?" I shouted.

Matt didn't say anything.

"Just go away." I shouted.

Then it felt like the air was knocked out of me. I went falling to the ocean. I saw Skyler the guard who Matt kicked before he could pull a gun on us. He was an Eraser. I tried to unfold my wings but I couldn't move them. It was like there was something holding them together. I reached back and felt plastic. I pulled it of and started heading back up to Matt who was now fighting Skyler. Matt dodged each throw that Skyler made. It was almost like watching a action movie but it was really happening. Matt grabbed Skyler's wings and broke them. Matt was like a killing machine. Skyler screamed out in pain. I grimaced. As much as I hated people who were trying to kill us I felt bad. Then Matt dropped him to his watery death. When he hit the water the water completely covered him and he didn't come back up. I looked at Matt and he was looking at the water. Then he looked at me.

"Are your wings okay?" Matt asked.

I nodded.

"Are you okay?" I asked him hesitantly.

"Just a little out of breath but other than that I'm good." he panted.

I nodded.

"Lets go back to the beach and make sure that everyone else is okay." he suggested.

"You go. I'm leaving. This time don't follow me." I said.

He looked at me and then grabbed me.

"Jess listen to me." he said as he grabbed my chin to make me look him in the eyes.

"Why should I trust you if you don't trust me?" I spat.

He was taken back by that.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't-" I cut him of.

"You didn't mean for me to hear that." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"No, I didn't mean for it to come off the way it did. I trust you, Jess. I don't believe you work with them. It's just that I didn't understand why you wanted to go. But now I do. Please just come back with me. You dont ever have to talk to me or Jake again. Just come back for the kids especially for the girls. I mean you understand them and us guys dont. Just come back." he said.

"Fine." I mumbled.

He smiled and we took off to the beach to check on the others.

**A/N: Again I am sorry for not updating. Hope you all liked it. Review.**


	12. Couples

**A/N: Please review. I would love to here what you all think. If you read it review it! Sorry it took so long for me to update.... I've been really busy. I promise to update as much as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or it's character's.**

**Claimer: My character's.**

* * *

When we got to the beach Jake was sitting near the others. We landed and we I didn't walk over to the others like Matt started doing. He realized I wasn't coming and turned around and came over to me. He stared into my eyes for like a minute before speaking.

"What's going on Jess?" he asked.

He reached out to me and held my hand. I pulled my hand away quickly.

"You're still mad. Okay well goodnight see you in the morning." he said as he motioned me to go over to the group.

I didn't move.

"Jess you can stay here with me or go to bed." he said.

I didn't respond.

He rolled his eyes and sat down. I saw Jake walking over to us. He was watching me carefully.

"Hey Matt." Jake said.

Matt turned and looked at him.

"Hey" Matt said.

He turned around and stared at the ocean.

"So Jess, are you mad?" Jake asked me.

I smiled and shook my head then slapped him hard across his face.

"Not anymore." I said and walked twenty feet away from them and sat down.

I saw Jake walking over here but Matt grabbed him.

"Don't." Matt said to Jake.

"She slapped me!" Jake hissed.

"Get over it." I said.

"Oh shut up Jess! Matt you really need to stop protecting her." Jake said.

Matt glared at him.

"Go away now." Matt said.

Jake rolled his eyes and left. Matt walked over to me and pulled me to my feet.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"He had it coming." I said and then shoved him away from me.

He didn't give up. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. We were chest to chest well kind of I am shorter to him. I avoided eye contact with him.

"Jess." he breathed.

I looked up and he kissed me. My heart started to speed up. It felt like it was going faster then when we were fighting erasers. I wrapped my arms around him as he pulled me closer. I heard someone walk over to us. We pulled quickly apart. It was Kristen.

"So you two are together. I knew it!" she said excitedly.

"No we are not together." I said sounding slightly irritated.

She rolled her eyes.

"You are clearly lying! You two were just making out!" Kristen exclaimed.

Matt was just watching us in amusement.

I rolled my eyes.

"Kristen go back to bed." I said.

"Okay only if you admit you two were making out and that you two are together." she said with a huge smile planted on her face.

Thats when Derek came over.

"Ewwww! You two were making out." Derek said with disgust.

"Go away Derek." Kristen said.

"You cant tell me what to do." Derek said.

"Jess tell him to go away." Kristen demanded.

I looked at Matt looking for help which I didn't find.

"Derek if you dont go away Jess and Matt will make out again." Kristen said.

He made a disgusted face and took off running.

"I am never going to hear the end of this am I." I said sounding defeated.

Molly came running over.

"Nope!" Molly said with a sneaky smile.

"Whatever." I stomped off over to Derek and Jake and sat down.

"What's wrong with you?" Jake asked.

"Matt and her had a make out session." Derek said.

"And you're mad about that?" Jake looked amused.

I glared at him.

"It isn't funny! And no I am not mad about that. I am mad about the fact that Kristen wont shut up about it." I mumbled.

"If it makes you feel any better I am going to bother Matt about it." Jake said with a grin.

I laughed.

"I'm sorry for slapping you. It's just you dont know when you stop bothering me." I said.

"It's fine. Plus I got you back. I woke up Kristen and told her what was happening." he said happily.

"I guess were even." I said as I laughed.

"Yep." Jake said.

Molly, Kristen and Matt came over to us. They were watching Jake and I laugh hysterically.

"I thought they were mad at each other." Molly said sounding confused.

Kristen shrugged.

"What's so funny?" Molly asked.

Derek explained everything.

Molly giggled uncontrollably.

"You set me up!" Kristen said sounding shocked.

Jake nodded obviously proud of himself.

"Thats so wrong! Matt do something." Kristen said to Matt.

"I will when I get over the fact that Jess apologized to Jake." Matt said.

"That is shocking." Derek said.

"Hey!" I said.

Everyone laughed.

Matt sat down next to me and Kristen sat down next to Jake. Derek and Molly were sitting next to each other. Kristen looked so tried. She yawned and leaned against Jake. I tried to hide my smile. My eyes locked with hers. She smiled at me and I smiled back. She slowly drifted off to sleep. Jake was taunting Matt about kissing me.

"I cant believe you kissed her!" Jake said for the thirtieth time.

Matt ignored him. Matt was staring at the ocean.

I looked over at Molly and Derek and they were both cuddled up against each other sound asleep. I smiled.

"Jess you should sleep." Matt said in my ear.

His warm breath made me shiver.

I could see Jake smirking out of the corner of my eye. I nodded and laid down next to him. I watched at Jake lay Kristen down and lay down right beside her. I wonder if he liked her. I should ask Matt. I felt my self falling asleep. When I woke up I saw everyone including Matt was asleep. Matt was holding me close to him. Wait, Matt was supposed to be keeping watch. OMG! I sat up quickly and woke Matt up. Matt looked confused but alert.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked.

"You were asleep! No one was watching if people were around." I said.

"I dont remember falling asleep." he whispered.

We looked around to make sure no one was around. I sighed.

"You were really worried weren't you." Matt said.

I nodded.

He stood up and reached down for me. I smiled and grabbed his hand. We walked away from the other and down to the water. We sat down and stared out into the ocean.

"Jess, I think we should talk about what happened last night." Mass said quietly.

Great he thinks it was a mistake.

"Lets not." I said as I stood up.

I turned and started walking back to the others.

"Jess, wait! What just happened there?" he asked.

"You wanted to talk about last night and I don't" I said the last part softly.

"Jess what did you think I was going to say?" he asked.

I didn't say anything. I pulled away from him and turned. He grabbed me and turned me back to face him.

"Jess. Please talk to me." he begged.

"You were going to say that it shouldn't of happened and that we should just forget about it." I said.

I could feel my eyes watering. He let go of me then.

"Why would I say that?" he asked sounding completely annoyed.

"Because you wanted to make sure I would stay through the night and not leave all of you and now that you know that I wont leave you would want to make it clear that you dont like me like that." I said.

He tilted my chin up so he can see into my eyes.

"I would never say anything like that." he said right before he kissed me.

I felt like I could fly when he kissed me. Oh thats right I can!

"Hey love birds!" Jake said.

I pulled away from Matt quickly.

"How are you two this morning?" Jake asked.

"Fine" I mumbled.

"Just fine? I think it would be more like great, amazing, fantastic, or awesome." Jake said.

"It was amazing until you came over." I said with a huge smile.

Jake looked completely shocked that I would say that. Matt looked like he was going to laugh.

"I thought you weren't mad at me anymore." Jake said sounding confused.

I smiled and gave him a hug. I saw Kristen waving her arms to get my attention.

"I'm not!" I said.

I let go and walked by him.

"Jess!" Kristen shouted.

I ran the rest of the way.

"What?" I asked quietly.

I didn't want to wake Derek and Molly up.

"Guess!" she said.

"You found a crab!" I said obviously not trying.

She laughed.

"No! Jake kissed me." she said.

My jaw dropped to the ground.

"Really?" I said in disbelief.

She nodded.

"When?" I asked quickly.

"Last night while everyone was asleep." she said.

She looked like she was about to scream.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"No I just cant believe he kissed you." I said.

She smiled.

"I'll be right back." I said.

I ran back to Jake and Matt.

"I didn't eve know she liked me. Did you?" Jake asked Matt.

"Not until Jess told me." Matt admitted.

"How did she know?" Jake asked.

"She told me." I said.

"Hey Jess! When did you get here?" Jake asked obviously embarrassed.

"I've been here for about a day or two. When did you get here?" I asked.

"Very funny." Jake said.

He wasn't amused.

"I got over here when you asked Matt if he knew Kristen liked you." I said.

"I guess Kristen told you." Jake said.

I nodded.

"She told me everything." I said.

"Everything?" Jake asked.

I nodded again. Then I smiled at Matt.

He smirked at me.

I blushed.

He is so hot!

"When you say everything you mean everything right?" Jake said sounding worried.

"I was kidding. I didn't give her a chance to explain everything" I said.

He looked relieved.

**A/N: Again I am sorry for not updating. Hope you all liked it. Review.**


	13. Tennessee

**A/N: Please review. I would love to here what you all think. If you read it review it! Sorry it took so long for me to update.... I've been really busy. I promise to update as much as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or it's character's.**

**Claimer: My character's.**

* * *

I couldn't help but laugh. Matt laughed too. I looked over at him and smiled. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my head into his chest and held onto him. He was so perfect and nice.

"You two aren't going to kiss are you?" Derek asked.

"No." Matt said.

"Good. I'm hungry." Derek said.

"Me too!" Molly said as she ran over to us.

"Me three!" Kristen said as she walked over text to Jake.

"I think all of us are hungry." Jake said.

"What do we have left in the bags?" I asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"Well go look then!" I said in a slightly irritated voice.

They all ran over to the backpacks and started looking though them. Matt stayed with me.

"You should go help them." I said.

"We should go help them." Matt stated.

We walked over and started looking for something to eat. Everyone started eating whatever they decided on. When I finished eating my apple I walked away from everyone without anyone noticing and walked down to the water. I couldn't help but think about my mom. Why would she do this? She was always there for me and helped me when I needed help. Was she always planning on doing this to me? Why would she do this to other kids? Who was in charge of her? What do they want us to do? Did they want us to get out? Are they going to kill us? I had so many questions but no one to answer them. I felt someone's arms wrap around me. My face got really red.

"Hey Jess." Matt whispered into my ear.

I shivered.

"Hey." I said in a shaky voice.

He chuckled and pulled me closer.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly.

"My mom." I admitted.

"Well don't because it makes you upset and I don't want you upset anymore." he said.

I smiled.

I turned around and kissed him. He was really amazing. I pulled back slowly. I looked into his eyes and I can tell he loved me. I smiled and pulled away from him.

"So where to now?" I asked.

He looked at me.

"You said your dad is always moving right? Well I was thinking maybe we can go with him. But it's up to you since he is your dad." he said quickly.

"I think it is a good idea. Plus we do need a place to stay." I said.

I was still unsure of the idea but what's the worst that could happen. Well we could all die and I could get my dad killed... I pushed that thought out of my mind.

"Can we go into the water?" Molly and Derek asked.

"Sure" Matt said.

Molly squealed and took off running. I tried not to laugh. Kristen came over and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"You're laughing at her!" she accused.

"I am not." I said in between laughs.

Jake came over.

"Is she okay?" Jake asked.

"You know how Molly squeals when she is really happy..... well Jess just saw her do it and now she cant stop laughing." Matt said.

Jake started laughing.

"It is funny!" Jake exclaimed.

I was laughing so hard I had to sit down. Everyone else sat down too. I leaned back against Matt. I started giggling.

"So do you guys have a plan on where we are going to stay?" Kristen asked.

Matt and I nodded.

"What is it?" Jake asked sounding interested.

"We are going to meet up with her dad." Matt said slowly.

"Does she know where he is?" Jake asked.

"I don't know!" Matt said truthfully.

"I have a general idea on where he is staying." I said.

Jake nodded slowly.

"Where is he?" Kristen asked.

"Tennessee." I said.

"So we're going to Tennessee!" Kristen said sounding excited.

I nodded.

"That is so cool! I've never been there before. Have you?" she asked me.

"Once on a family vacation. It was fun." I said softly remembering the fun times I had with my parents.

I shook the images out of my head. I needed to move on.

"So when are we leaving?" Jake asked.

"In about 3 hours. Let the kids have fun. Also we should all rest so we are not as tired." Matt said sounding more like a leader.

"Okay! Can I go into the water to?" Kristen asked.

"Yes." I said with a smile.

She smiled and ran over to Molly and Derek. Jake said something to Matt but I wasn't paying any attention. Jake turned and ran over to Kristen.

Matt and I were alone... again. I walked in the opposite direction of the others. Matt grabbed my hand and turned me to face him. I looked up at him with a confused expression planted onto my face.

"Where can you possibly be going?" he asked.

"No where. I just wanted to walk." I said softly.

"How about we go over there?" eh said as he pointed to where are bags were.

I shrugged and followed him. Once we sat got there Matt turned around and pulled me close to him. He tilted my chin up and kissed me.

**A/N: OMG!!!! I read Fang in 4 hours. I couldn't stop reading it. It was amazing.... and sad.... I admit I cried alot.... even at the happy parts. :D Who else read it?? Tell me what you thought of it in the review you leave. Sorry for not updating. I've been busy with school and whatnot. I do not like school on bit.... it is evil.**


End file.
